Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to firearms and, more particularly, to a muzzle device that reduces the recoil, muzzle flash, and side concussion of a firearm allowing for better muzzle control, improved situational awareness of the shooter, and reduced visual signature to better conceal the shooter from enemy return fire.
Description of Related Art
Many muzzle brakes, compensators, and flash hiders have been developed over the years that either suppress muzzle flash or reduce and redirect recoil. Many of these devices do an acceptable job of achieving one of these tasks, but none are able to achieve both tasks equally well. Furthermore, in recent years there has been an increasing number of so called “multipurpose” muzzle devices introduced to the market that claim to increase muzzle control through recoil reduction and redirection, as well as reduce muzzle flash and excessive side concussion. Most of these devices employ a small expansion chamber or passageway, and a multitude of small vent holes passing though the side of the device in order to redirect as well as regulate both the pressure and the flow rate of the exhausting propellant gases. However, since none of these devices employ an effective method of expanding and cooling the escaping gases, or disrupting shock wave formation, they are only able to provide a slight improvement in flash suppression over conventional muzzle breaks and compensators. In view of these problems associated with known firearms and known muzzle devices, there is a need for an improved muzzle device that can effectively and substantially reduce recoil and muzzle flash.